Dokter
by Capung Idiot
Summary: Di awali dengan pemeriksaan dan di akhiri dengan adegan panas di ranjang pasien. "Tidak, dia terlalu hot untuk ukuran seorang dokter." / "Kau yang memperkeruh suasana dengan desahanmu, jadi diamlah! Ini perintah" / "Bisa tidak kau menjawab 'Ya' saja tanpa desahan, Hinata? Di bawah sana jadi sesak karena ulahmu." / Bagaimana rasanya, hm?" / "G..ghelihh ahhhn anghhh" / LEMON pemirsa.


Namaku Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata. Aku seorang pelajar kelas XI yang mengalami sedikit masalah dengan payudara. Kau tau? Hampir semua teman di kelas memandangku aneh, khusus untuk mereka yang bergender laki-laki. Tidakah mereka sadar kalau tatapan mereka itu menjijikan? Mereka bahkan tidak sungkan untuk memintaku melayani mereka.

Hahahaha

miris memang.

dasar sial!

Dan karena alasan konyol itu, aku Hyuuga Hinata si pemalu berniat berkonsultasi ke dokter. Takut-takut jika ada tumor yang bersarang dan yah ukuran dadaku memang besar. Well, aku bukannya memuji diri. Kan sudah aku katakan karena alasan ini aku ingin berkonsultasi ke dokter.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto ****belongs to **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : LEMON, LEMON, LEMON, LEMON, AND LEMON ^_^ AU, OOC, alur ngebut dan EYD ngawur.**

Sangat tidak disarankan untuk Anda yang -18. Nekad? Nanti deh saya jemput kalian di neraka sana :*

* * *

**::NaruHina::**

**POV Hinata**

Kini aku berada di ruangan yang hampir semuanya di dominasi warna putih. Ruangannya lumayan nyaman dengan adanya hawa dingin dari AC, tapi yang membingungkan adalah keringat yang dari tadi tidak berhenti mengalir dari tubuhku. Kemejaku yang kebetulan berwarna putih hampir basah karenanya. Tau tidak apa yang mengganjal pikiranku sejak tadi? Kalian tidak tau. Sudahlah.

Pertama, bra hitam yang aku kenakan samar-samar mulai terlihat.

Memalukan. Jangan menertawakan aku!

Jika ada yang pertama pasti pasangannya yang kedua sudah tentu ada. Masalah yang kedua adalah... Aku duduk berhadapan dengan seorang yang menurut kabar angin tak terbantahkan adalah dokter. Sialnya dia tampan, muda, seksi, dan terus menatap ke arah... dadaku. Untuk kasus ini kalian boleh tertawa, kita sama. Aku juga tertawa, hanya saja tertawa lebih kepada nasib sial yang hinggap di kehidupanku. Belum lagi timbul adanya kemungkinan tumor yang aku derita. Oh manisnya hidup.

"K..kau Dokter?"_ Nice _Hinata, kau bodoh. Tentu saja dia Dokter. Kau pikir apa gunanya dia memakai jubah putih dengan _stetoskop_ yang dia gantungkan dileher. Apa gunanya ha? Belum lagi papan nama bertuliskan _Dr. Namikaze Naruto_ yang terpajang manis di meja yang memisahkan kau dengannya. Uyeah~ tidak pernah dalam sejarah hidupku merasa semiris sekarang. Tertawalah kalian.

"Aku? Dokter? Candaan macam apa ini hm?" Sial. Dia menyeringai seksi sambil tetap fokus pada dadaku, seksi sekali. Maksudku sial, sial sekali. _Fuck!_

Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi. Terlalu malu rasanya bersama dengan dokter muda ini. Haaa~ ya Tuhan dia begitu mempesona dengan rambut kuning jabriknya, mata biru tajamnya, pipi tan berhiaskan tiga goresan disisi kanan dan kiri. Oh dia seksi. Itu yang keberapa kalinya aku berfikir seksi tentang dia? _Fuck!_

"Jadi... Hinata? Apa keluhanmu?" Awalnya dia kelihatan ragu saat menyebut namaku, tapi dia berusaha menutupinya. Dia tidak lagi melihat dadaku, tapi mataku. Bertatapan, aku dan dia. _Fuck!_ Malunya bukan main, aku lebih memilih dia melihat dadaku lagi saja kalau begini.

"D..dadaku_"

"Payudara, yah properti milikmu itu memang indah _dear_. Tapi jangan menggodaku saat dalam pekerjaan"

"TOLONG LIHAT PAYUDARAKU!"

Astaga, apa itu tadi? Buru-buru aku menutup mulut karena sudah berteriak dengan kurang ajarnya. Bukan itu yang aku maksudkan, kenapa sangat susah mengatakan _Ada yang aneh dengan payudaraku, bisakah kau memeriksanya, Dok?_ Rasanya lidahku sudah tidak beres. Bertentangan dengan apa yang diproses oleh otak.

Aku melihat dia sedikit ternganga dan berdehem setelahnya sambil menarik kerah kemeja biru yang dia kenakan dibalik jubah putih_menghilangkan gugup_

"Well, aku tidak keberatan"

Akhirnya aku tau betapa sialnya hidupku hari ini setelah melihat dia menyeringai.

.

.

.

Aku duduk di sisi kasur pasien dengan kaki terjuntai ke bawah. Seluruh tubuhku panas bahkan dari leher, wajah sampai telingaku merah.

Dokter seksi kini berdiri sangat dekat denganku, tangannya bergerak melepas kancing kemeja yang dari tadi sudah setengah basah akibat keringat berlebihan yang diproduksi tubuhku.

"Kau basah"

Apa setiap kata-kata ambigu harus dilontarkan dengan nada seksi nan erotis? Karena sekarang dia melakukannya.

"Gadis yang berkeringat secara berlebihan itu tidak baik_"

_Aku tau, aku berkeringat secara berlebihan karena kamu Dokter._

"Jadi aku akan melepas kemejamu agar tidak kepanasan." Dia tersenyum

_Bohong, pasti bukan itu alasannya._

Setelah kemejaku sudah tanggal dan hanya menyisakan bra hitam, dia... Maksudku Naruto terlihat aneh setelahnya. Menyeringai seperti maniak gila, bahkan Naruto sudah mencengkram kedua bahuku kuat. Mata birunya agak redup dengan sorotan yang tajam. Apa-apaan ini?

"Sangat besar dan indah."

Bukan ini tujuanku datang kemari, aku mau memeriksa bukannya di telanjangi perlahan-lahan begini.

"Dok, a..aku ingin memeriksa p..pa..payudara. Tolong hentikan!" Hahahahaha rasanya puas setelah berhasil mengatakan maksud dan tujuan utamaku sejak awal.

"Hm? Kau pikir apa yang aku lakukan sejak tadi? Aku sedang dalam proses memeriksa payudaramu." Oh jadi ini proses pemeriksaan toh? Kenapa tidak katakan dari tadi sih. Lucu sekali.

Kalau begini kan aku bisa santai tanpa harus merasa was-was.

"Baiklah aku akan melepas bra mu, tolong turun dari kasur dan segera berdiri membelakangiku!" Melepas bra? Oh tentu saja, aku kan dalam tahap pemeriksaan. Jadi harus melepas bra, iya kan? Whoah Dokter ini sangat ahli, dia begitu pandai.

Aku menurut saja dan tepat seperti apa yang dia katakan aku berdiri membelakangi Dokter Naruto. Setelah itu aku merasa ada tangan yang melepas pengait bra dibagian belakangku. Ada suara _klik _diikuti menggigilnya tubuhku. Bra ku jatuh kelantai akibat tarikan gravitasi.

"Hyaaahhhhn" aku mendesah secara refleks saat telapak tangan besar menggantikan tugas bra ku yang terjatuh untuk menutupi payudaraku. Aku melirik ke arah payudaraku, dan melihat jemarinya hanya menangkup dan tidak bergerak.

"Bagaimana rasanya, hm?" Naruto bertanya padaku, bibirnya menyentuh leherku saat dia berbisik menanyakan _bagaimana rasanya?._ Jujur saja aku bingung dengan maksud pertanyaan itu.

"A..aku tidakhh tau."

Tangannya kemudian bergerak, meremas.

"Hm sangat lembut dan berisi_"

"Ahhhhn hhhhngh"

"Ah Hinata, ini sudah mengeras"

Asal tau saja, sejak dia menyentuh _nipple_-ku aku tidak bisa fokus lagi. Tubuhku tegang seketika dan bagian bawahku... Ah sial! Saat _nipple_-ku disentuh efeknya seperti tersengat listrik sampai kebagian bawah diantara kedua pahaku. Seperti ada kontak mengejutkan.

Aku sedikit kecewa ketika dia berhenti, entah kenapa. Dia menarik tangan kiri ku dan membuat bokongku kembali bersentuhan dengan kasur pasien.

"Aku khawatir padamu, Hinata. Ada sesuatu yang aneh di payudaramu" apa kubilang, pasti ada yang tidak beres.

"Benarkah?" Aku mendadak murung mengetahui ini. Untuk memastikan tanganku terangkat dan menyentuh bongkahan yang menghiasi dadaku.

"Ya. Saat aku bertanya padamu tadi kau mengatakan kalau kau tidak tau rasanya seperti apakan?"

Bukan, aku tau rasanya. Hanya saja tidak yakin karena sesuatu yang entah bagaimana bisa membuat pita suaraku memproduksi suara aneh yang bahkan belum pernah kudengar.

"Haaaaaah~ begini saja, coba berbaring dan aku akan kembali memeriksa. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya menjawab pertanyaanku agar aku bisa tau dengan pasti keanehan apa yang ada pada payudaramu."

Aku mengerti. Hanya berbaring pasrah dan menjawab. Oke, itu tidak sulit.

.

.

* * *

.

Dia mulai meramas, aku gelisah.

Jemarinya bergerak memutari bongkahan dadaku, aku tidak karuan.

Tepat ketika dia menyentuh _nipple_-ku dengan ujung telunjuknya, aku menjerit. Padahal hanya bagian paling puncak dari _nipple_-ku saja yang dia sentuh, tapi bulu kudukku langsung meremang seketika.

"Ahhnghh"

"Aha, kau mendesah lagi. Sensitif heh?" Aku benci saat dia menyeringai mengejek seperti itu. Seolah dia berhasil menguasai tubuhku atas sagala tindakannya.

Tidak berhenti sampai situ, dia melepas jubah putih khas Dokter yang kelihat menggenggu baginya kemudian melempar asal. _Stetoskop_ yang masih bergantung dilehernya akhirnya dia gunakan.

Benda dingin itu kini menempel di salah satu dadaku, di _nipple _kananku.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Dhing.. dinginh"

"Yeah _dear_, memang dingin. Coba pejamkan matamu!"

Aku menurut saja, toh ini proses pemeriksaan.

Saat semuanya gelap aku jadi bisa meresapi setiap sentuhan, ah maksudku pemeriksaan yang Naruto lakukan. Aku bisa merasakan benda dingin yang sedari tadi menempel di buah dadaku perlahan menjauh, aku juga bisa merasakan kini ada hembusan hangat dekat dada kiriku, dan aku bisa merasakan benda lunak berlendir lagi-lagi menyentuh nipple-ku, hanya saja ini yang sebelah kiri. Benda lunak ini kini terasa menekan-nekan dan menyenggol _nipple_-ku, berputar tak karuan dengan gerakan melingkar. Refleks aku meremas sprei yang kalau tidak salah berwarna putih. Hei, jangan salahkan aku, aku memejamkan mata sekarang bahkan semakin erat. Jadi mana aku tau warna sprei kasurnya.

"Aku tau sekarang, sesuatu yang kau derita Hinata. Aku tau."

Peduli setan, aku terlalu lemas untuk merespon ucapannya. Kenapa juga sih dia berhenti, dasar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Capung 


End file.
